LCD-on-silicon devices, or reflective type display LCD devices, need to be illuminated with high intensity light. Stray light leaking through the gaps between metal lines/pixels may cause the bottom, or control, transistors to malfunction by the photoelectric effect. This phenomenon limits the brightness of the projected image to lessen the risk/effects of the photoelectric effect on the bottom transistors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,827 to Kobayashi et al. describes a passivation film CMP polishing method used in the fabrication of reflective type active matrix LCD display panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,792 to Thompson describes a method of fabricating a dome shaped transparent polymer material within which is an opto-isolator, or optically coupled isolator. The method provides for an initial gelling of the multicomponent polymer material so that the desired dome shape may be retained while a heat cure is performed. An opaque body of polymer, adapted for diffusely reflecting light, can be used to enclose the dome shaped transparent polymer material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,702 to Kwon et al. describes a method of fabricating a TFT (thin film transistor) array substrate having a black matrix (light shielding layer) to generally shield the TFT, data bus line and gate bus line of the lower substrate of an LCD (liquid crystal display) to prevent light leakage. A transparent planarization layer is used to reduce the step height near the boundaries of the black matrix resin and the pixel electrode (overlying the transparent planarization layer). This reduces the poor rubbing problem otherwise present near the boundaries between the black matrix and the pixel electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,663 to Oh et al. describes a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of making same where a black matrix region is formed over a orientation layer that is evenly formed on the surface of the TFT panel. The orientation layer is formed and rubbed to form regular microgrooves on its surface which serve to align liquid crystal molecules for selectively transmitting light. The black matrix is then formed over the rubbed orientation layer so that the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules within 1 to 2 .mu.m around the black matrix region is substantially carried out thus increasing the contrast ratio and enhancing picture quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,411 to An et al. describes a method of manufacturing an LCD display that includes first and second substrates each having an inner light shielding region and an edge light shielding region. The inner light shielding and an edge light shielding regions are both formed of a black matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,271 to Kim et al. describes a color filter substrate for an LCD device that is obtained by patterning color filters on a transparent substrate, selective-coating an overcoat layer on the substrate, and forming a common electrode and a black matrix to be connected to each other without any further steps. The black matrix is comprised of an opaque metal such as aluminum (Al) or chromium (Cr).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,781,254 and 5,784,133, both to Kim et al., describe an LCD, and a method of making same, respectively, having a top plate and a bottom plate. The bottom plate includes a plurality of gate bus lines and drain bus lines arranged in a matrix on a substrate surface with a plurality of TFTs formed at the intersections of the gate and drain bus lines. A black matrix pattern, including a non-conductive black resin, is provided on the gate and drain bus lines and the TFTs for shielding them from light generated by back lighting the display. A protective layer is formed on the black matrix pattern having contact holes for coupling the pixel electrodes to corresponding drain electrodes of the TFTs.